Cold hearted
by MoongoddessNajika09
Summary: Half breed. That's what naruto has always been called. So what happens when he goes to a school for demons and healers.Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Coldhearted

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I do own his picture

Summary: Naruto uzumaki is starting off new at a shool for demons an healers but when his past comes knocking what should he do. With a little help of his friends he should be ok

Hi! People of the world reading this I just want to tell you that this is my first attempt at writing at story.

Itachi: You'll problay just ruin the crap

Me: You don,t want to go there

Itachi: Why?

Me: Just don't go there

Itachi: _pulls out kunai_

Me: eeep runs for life

Chapter 1:

The night was cold and dark. The trees looked like crystals in the night. She knew what was going to happen but she wouldn't and didn't want to admit it.

Tears we're streaming down her face. She just saw her husband get killed, and now all should could do was run as fast as her legs could carry her. _I should have listened to Minato when he told me to always be suspicious. _

A man rang the doorbell asking if he could use the bathroom. Of course Minato was suspicious, but she thought it was normal.

When the man entered the house, he summoned a fire demon. Of course before that happened Minato told her to run and get the children.

By her holding her hand, was a half conscious Kyuubi trailing behind her. _I have to get to his house once they're there, they will be safe._ She thought to herself as she ran.

The bundle in her arms started to stir. "Shh, it's alright baby." She said to the baby in her arms. "Kyuubi, can you run faster!" she quietly hissed. The forest was pitch black were she was running. Not too far ahead there was a small cottage. _Yes almost there!_

"What are you doin-" A man at the door said.

"Take them please!" she said between sobs.

"Why Kushina!" He began to say confused.

"Not now Iruka." she said as she handed the baby over to the man."I'm sorry Iruka." she said before she began to run towards the woods hopping she could get away from the house.

"You can't run from me sweet." A voice said eerily. A fire demon was flying at full speed towards her. She screamed before she jumped on to a tree limb.

_I guess those gymnastics really worked._ A cold arm wrapped itself around her waist."I got you." Someone whispered in her ear, and she all she could do was scream.

Me: Yosh! Heres the prolouge thingy

Itachi: 'thingy'

Me: Yes! thingy

Itachi: Whatever... So who was the man

Me: Sorry can't tell you!

Itachi: Bitch

Me: Excause you

Itachi:.................

Me:................................

Please read and maybe review?


	2. Chapter 2

Cold hearted

Disclaimer: I can't own naruto my doctor said so.

Now this is where the actual story starts so people get your tickets ready! Also I wanna say that you should listen to fighting dreamers while reading this chappie

Itachi: You're actual going to put up the chapter.

Me: Of course! it says it up there.

Itachi: Don't get smart with me.

Me: I've been smart I'm just saying.

Itachi: Don't make me kill you.

Me: If you kill me then who's going to write the story!

Itachi: I don't care who writes it. It's just going to be crap.

Me: My Brother you wanna take this outside!

Itachi: Like you could kick my ass

Me: ………

Itachi: What's wrong

Me: uke

Itachi: What did you say

Me: RUN

Warning: language and violence

_Thoughts in italics_

* * *

Chapter 2: Damn! Why didn't I do that?

"Naruto!" Damn! I gotta hide now! I ran into the nearest classroom I could find. I opened it up and ran inside."Naruto I know your ass is in there so come out!" I heard as loud bangs came from the other side of the door. I gulped. The bangs suddenly stopped and I took a sigh of relief. That was until the doors started to break down. "Well now Naruto, are you ready for punishment?" My neck was grabbed, and I was thrown against the wall.

You probably want to know what did. Well see, it was all just one big misunderstanding. I unintentionally blew up the cooking room, and now I was being choked to death by some angry ass girls. Well by know you're probably wondering who I am.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and don't you ever forget that! I'm 17 yrs old, and you may also be wondering what I did to get my ass almost choked out. I have whiskered cheeks that tell my origin and fox ears. I'm a fox demon, not a full demon but a half demon. Half demons are what some call, scum for living. "I'm s-s-sorry Teri it was an accident!" I stammered.

"Half breed! You'll never be anything but trash!" She hissed at me. She punched me once, twice, and then I fell down. I weakly started to get up while I coughed up blood on myself. "Don't you ever forget that we own you." she said before walking away.

Uggh, I would have to explain this to Iruka again. "Hey kit, I came to pick you up rather than Iruka. Is that ok?" Oh shit! It was Kyuubi!

"Hey oni-chan!" I said while I kept myself turned around away from him, so he couldn't see my bloody face.

"Naruto, why do I smell blood?" He asked. _SHIT! _Kyuubi grabbed my chin roughly and yanked it toward his face. He gasped as he looked at my face. "Who the hell did this to you?"

"Kyu it's nothing" I said quietly while I tried to avoid his gaze.

"It's not anything when someone put their hands on my little brother!" He screamed clearly pissed off. "Now what did they do to you?" He asked more calmly, yet still pissed. Now I was even more scared, for when my brother was calm like that, it made me even more scared.

"They…" I began but stopped.

"They what." he asked looking me in the eye. I took a deep breath before I continued knowing that my brother was going to get mad again.

"I accidentally blew the cooking room up. So I was running and then a bunch of girls circled me. They hit me three times, and they called me half breed." I said quietly.

I kept my head down so I couldn't see his expression. "Come on Iruka waiting outside." he said quietly.

I was suppressed at his reaction, but followed behind. "Hello Naruto, how was your day?" Iruka asked me.

"Iruka, Naruto is transferring out of that school" Kyuubi said seriously.

"What why?" Iruka began confused, but Kyuubi just held his hand up to silence him.

"I'll tell you later." Was all that he said before they kept on walking

* * *

So.....did you like it

Please read and review. I need 5 reviews for the next chappie

Preview of next chapter : " You need to watch where your going dobe!". "sheesh you could at least be nice to me but I see that stick up your ass is stopping you." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold hearted

disclaimer: If i owned naruto there would be a lot of smexing!

Author note: I'm really sorry if i have not updated in a while but I got a really good reason why. My dad caught me on fanfition and said that if i ever get on here again that he would slap the black off of me.I was aso grounded! See how unjust this world is!

Itachi:..........

Me:Whats wrong

Itachi: You called me uke

Me: Are you still mad about that

Itachi: Hell ya

Me: Well at least you didn't get in trouble

Itachi: You're right

Me:......

Rating:M for smexing

Warning: Language and Violence you best believe someones getting they ass beat

_'italics is thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 2

Irukawasmad..Okay that was a understatement Iruka wasn't mad he was furious. If i didn't know any better i would have expected him to say every curse word in the book.

I could still hear the voices in my head _'half_ _breed'_. Was that all i was going to be a half breed? "Hey kit you still awake?" It was Kyuubi

I pretended to be asleep I just didn't want to talk right now. " Naruto i know you're awake. I can smell your tears." He whispered

What i was crying! I brought my hand up to my eyes and actually was surprised that tears were there. I sat straight up and looked at kyuubi.

" Naru-chan why didn't you tell me what was happening?" He no he did not just ask me why i did not tell him! See now I'm about to go off on this fool!

"How was i suppose to tell you that i was being beat! How was i suppose to tell you that my life was being made a living hell each day! How was i suppose to tell you when you're not even there!?" I sobbed.

Okay let me get one thing straight i was not crying! I may do a lot of things but i don't cry! To cry in front of Kyuubi was well......scary! First he would tease you about it! Next he'll start to pass out flyer's! Then he'd tell your crush! Yes your crush isn't that wrong!

After that you would pratically be embrassed to face the guy you like. Yes i said guy I'm gay and proud of it! An if you don't like it then kiss my ass!

"Kit....I-I"Kyuubi began but i shook my head no. " Naruto I'm so sorry i will never let anyone hurt you." He whispered. he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

He then let me go and looked me in the eye and said" forever". He got off my bed and walked towards the door he gave me one last look and then left.

This was the first time i felt like i wasn't cursed...I felt loved.

* * *

Now I'm not that much of a deep sleeper. Anything wakes me up especially if you got a an annoying as hell big brother to wake up up.

"Wakey wakey Naru-chan.". That voice was to cheery for my liking. So being the smart ass person that i am pretend to be asleep.

Guess what that was the wrong thing to do. Instead of Kyuubi walking out like i thought he would he dogbombed me, but nothing goes as you expect with Kyuubi.

"Now Naru-chan you're about to get up like a big boy and take a shower or i just might have to do something that I'll scar you for life." He said cheerfully.

Did my own brother just threathen me. I think he did. I got up streachted my legs. I went into my bathroom and turned the knob to hot.

The hot water poured all over my body it felt so good..._ Why is it always me who has to suffer. Why not someone else._

A tear slid down my face. I quickly wiped it away.I turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the rack._Oh well...Life isn't always far. My life's never been easy or far._

I put on a orange tee shrit with black stripes and some skinny jeans. I have to say i look good! I brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs.

Now i have to say if i looked good then Kyuubi looked even better! I guess i should explain what kyuubi looks likes.

Kyuubi is 19 yrs old and at least 5'9...Lucky.. I wish i was tall. He has red hair and red eyes. Unlike me he's a full demon. He was wearing a red hoodie and some gym shorts.

"Come on kit you're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Kyuubi said. Oh great another school to get beat at.

Kyuubi drove me towards the door. Oh great lets see how this plays out.

* * *

yeah i'm done. Please review even if i problay don't deserve it


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: I'm putting this story on hiatus so that i can have time to other things...... Don't worry i'm not giving up on this story it's just on hiatus! SORRY! T-T


End file.
